Toyoca 35 (TLR)
}} The Toyoca 35 (トヨカ35) TLR, sometimes called "Toyocaflex 35" (トヨカフレックス35), is a Japanese 35mm TLR made by Tougodo from 1955 to 1957. The Haco 35 and Hulda 35 are name variants. Description The Toyoca 35 TLR is shaped as a conventional 35mm camera with a mirror box and viewing lens grafted on one side of the taking lens. There is an addtional direct vision finder in the top housing, above the taking lens. The film runs horizontally and is advanced by a knob at the right end of the top plate, as seen by the photographer. The knob has an arrow indicating the turning direction, and its base is surrounded by an exposure counter; it is not coupled to the shutter, which must be cocked separately by hand. Next to the advance knob is the shutter release, surrounded by a removable milled cup which is sometimes missing on the examples found today; this release button is interlocked with the advance for double exposure prevention. The accessory shoe is to the right of the direct vision finder. The viewing hood for the reflex finder is on the left, and contains a magnifying lens hinged at the front and erected by a small lever on the side. There is a condenser in the reflex finder, for a brighter illumination of the corners, and the viewing screen has a cross and parallax indications on the left. Details of the reflex finder: Awano, p.155 of no.35. The rewind knob is at the left end of the top plate. The camera name Toyoca 35, is engraved on a nameplate screwed above the viewing lens; variations in the engraving are known (see below), sometimes with quotes around "35". There is a lens-shaped TOYOCA FLEX logo and "35" above the direct vision finder. The body serial number is inscribed in front of the accessory shoe. The back is hinged to the right; inside the camera the exposure chamber and pressure appear offset to the right because of the mirror box. There are knob-like flanges at both ends of the bottom plate. The one on the advance side contains a tripod thread, there is a smaller knob next to it, with A'' and ''R indications, to unlock the sprocket shaft for film rewind. The bottom plate also has the words MADE IN JAPAN engraved in small characters. The two lenses and the shutter unit move together for focusing; the helical surrounding the taking lens is driven by a focusing tab. The shutter gives B, 1–200 or B, 1–300 speeds and has a self-timer. There are two PC synch sockets buried in the main body under the viewing lens, with F'' and ''X indications corresponding to flash bulbs or electronic flash. The taking lens is an Owla Anastigmat 4.5cm f/3.5 and the viewing lens is a Viewer Owla Anastigmat 4.5cm f/3.5. The lens numbers are in the same range, and the two lenses are probably identical except for the marking. Variations of the Toyoca 35 Minor variations are known of the Toyoca 35, but the exact chronology is unclear. At least four nameplate variants exist. The first nameplate has no underlining, a plain Toyoca with a squarish "y" letter and perhaps'' '35' in single quotes. The '''second nameplate' has the word Toyoca underlined from the bottom of the "T" to the end of the "a", with a round "y" letter and no quotes around 35. The third nameplate has bars coming out of the letters "y" and "a", underlining the word Toyoca, and has "35" in double quotes. The fourth nameplate has long bars coming out of the "T" and "y" letters and double quotes. The early examples have an NKS shutter (B, 1–200). The aperture scale is above the shutter casing and has the NKS logo. The black shutter plate sometimes has TOYOCA at the bottom, but this is not necessarily the sign of a shutter change. Compare the cameras pictured in , items 3822 and 3823: the shutter controls are identical and the only difference is the TOYOCA marking (and the nameplate variant). The NKS shutter was replaced by a different model on later cameras, giving 1/300 top speed; 1/300 top speed reported in , item 3271, and in an online auction. the transition occurred at the time of the fourth nameplate. The new shutter is distinguished by a different position and shape of the shutter cocking lever, and by the aperture scale moved to the bottom of the shutter plate. Compare the example pictured here at Historic Camera and that pictured here at Corsopolaris. At least one very late example is known with this newer shutter and a black instead of silver taking lens rim. Example observed in an online auction. It is also said that the early examples focus down to 2.5ft and later ones down to 3ft. Minimum distance: Awano, p.155 of no.35. Haco 35 and Hulda 35 name variants The Haco 35 and Hulda 35 are name variants of the Toyoca 35, differing only by the HACO "35" or HULDA "35" nameplate. They were probably made for export only. Commercial life The Toyoca 35 TLR was featured in Japanese magazines dated February 1955, and was first advertisement on the same month. , p.356. Advertisements dated April, June and November 1955 in Asahi Camera give the price of (case included). Advertisements reproduced in , p.152. In all these, the shutter is mentioned as an NKS (B, 1–200). The nameplate in the April picture is of the first type, and it is of the third type in the June and November pictures. In all three photographs, the aperture scale is at the top of the shutter casing. The November 1956 advertisement in Asahi Camera gives the price of , with ¥1,000 extra for the case. Advertisement reproduced in , p.152. The shutter name is not mentioned. In the picture, the nameplate is of the third type and the aperture scale is at the bottom. The last reported advertisement is dated January 1957. , p.356. Total production The observed body numbers of the Toyoca 35, Haco 35 and Hulda 35 have five digits in the 55xxx and 56xxx range; the first two digits perhaps indicate the year of production. The known taking and viewing lens numbers have five or six digits beginning with "54", "55" and perhaps "56"; the prefix perhaps indicates the year of production too. The total production can be estimated at little more than 2,000 units. Notes Bibliography * Item 629. (See also the advertisements for items 628 and 630.) * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Aishō 'yoko-nigan' no 35mm-ki: Toyokafurekkusu 35 35" (愛称'横二眼'の35mm機・トヨカフレックス35トヨカ35, The Toyocaflex 35 35, a so-called 'horizontal TLR' 35mm camera.) P.155. * Christies auction catalogue: "Rare 35mm and Other Cameras" (18 December 1996), lot no.187 (Hulda 35). * P.932. * Items 3271 and 3822–3. * Watakushi no ni-gan-refu kamera-ten (私の二眼レフカメラ展, Exhibition of twin lens reflex cameras). Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 1992. (Exhibition catalogue, no ISBN number.) P.31. Links In English: * Marriage, John. "History of the 35mm Twin Lens Reflex". * 35mm TLR at Massimo Bertacchi's Innovative cameras, also reproduced here at Fotografia e Reflex (these pages are based on the above article by John Marriage) * Toyoca 35 at Historic Camera * Toyoca 35 among Tougodo cameras at Nekosan's website In Japanese: * Toyoca 35 at the Kamera Tenjiba Category: Japanese 35mm TLR Category: T